User talk:Godisme
__NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __NOEDITSECTION__ -- Minish Link (Talk) 05:11, July 21, 2011 word bubels Aarfh :WHY ARE YOU ALL SO EVIL?? MY EYES! THEY BURN!-- Walrus walrus walrus RE: Walrus Hi, I have addressed your concerns by doing extensive testing on myself and I found that I am not a walrus. However, you are suspected to be a walrus. Please respond with anything that is not a word bubble (or do not respond at all) if you are a walrus. -'Minish Link' 20:34, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Poor Johnisme Having to steal my userboxes to prove a point. I c wut u did thar. – Jäzz '' 02:56, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I think, given both the above message and your edit summary, that you are fully aware of how Jazzi takes stealing her custom userboxes. They have been removed from your page, and you are about to receive a short block for your deliberate antagonism. Learn from this. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :It's actually okay by me, I'd just prefer them not to be used to prove a point. Whether you unblock or not is up to you, I just don't want to seem like a hypocrite. – ''Jäzz '' 03:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Regardless of whether you're cool with it, since he was just doing something you don't usually approve of to prove a point, I think he still deserves a block. I think I may shorten it, though; a week is short by my standards -- I generally don't approve of short blocks -- but it is probably a bit long for something as petty as this seems. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Fair enough. – ''Jäzz '' 03:50, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::I was not proving a point, I was making a joke. I told Jazzi I was going to do it before I did it. I am in a call with her right now. If she had a problem with it, she would have said so and she would have said no. I had her permission to do so. Had you bothered to contact me about it before blocking me, I could have told you all of this. Jazzi trolls me on other wikis, I troll her here and other wikis.--Godismebot (talk) 03:53, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Jazzi tells me she said it wouldn't be a good idea, which seems like enough of a warning to me. From that, I don't think you had her permission. Try to understand how this looks, though -- you add a bunch of Jazzi's userboxes, with the edit summary "Poor Jazzi". That looks like you're deliberately antagonizing her, and I blocked you for a week on that assumption. Once Jazzi explained what was going on, I shortened it to a day, since the first decision was made on an impulse. I apologize for that. I still don't like what happened here, though. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I am talking to her at the moment. The second I clicked save on my userpage she burst out into laughter. Again, had you contacted me before the block, I could have told you this. Had Jazzi asked me to remove the userboxes, I would have. However, she did not.--Godismebot (talk) 04:04, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, I didn't even know that template existed... Now I'm just confused. Ugh...I can't tell whether you two are trolling me or not. >.< I assumed that Jazzi's initial message on your talk page was subtly telling you to remove them., and I assumed you understood that. Apparently, you didn't. Jazzi, I think I need a little more explanation here, since some of this is based on how I interpreted what you were doing... Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::For the record, bypassing blocks like you're doing is usually grounds for permablocking on this wiki. ''Regardless of what Jazzi says about what's going on, you need to stop trying to excuse yourself. Just take the block and leave it alone. If Jazzi excuses you and your block is pardoned, great. If not, you can wait a day, especially considering you never edit here anyway. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I told him it was a bad idea, because it'd make me seem like a hypocrite. I wasn't for it, yes, I did burst out laughing but that's because he actually pulled through with it. I did ask him not to do it, but I didn't have a problem with it. I should've told him to ask me on my talk page. But yeah, stupid move on both our parts and I should've been more firm to my rules. And no, the two of us aren't trolling you, as I would not do that since I only troll Godisme because it's amusing to do so. – Jäzz '' 04:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Alright, look. I really don't have the full time or attention for this right now, but God, suck it up and take the block. You ''still complain about the block we gave you before and I'm never going to hear the end of it if you get permabanned, but frankly at this point it's your own fault for bypassing which is what you're doing. Take the block, stop bypassing, and don't do something like this again. Regardless, God, you get the message, suck it up, don't do stuff like this again, etc. You're intelligent, you don't need me to tell you this stuff. -'Minish Link' 04:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :On the subject of bypassing blocks, Godisme, I set up your block so that you would be allowed to edit your talkpage with your original account. I probably should have said something about that before, but it slipped my mind while trying to clear all of this up. According to our rules, though, your "bot" will have to be permabanned. I can excuse the block bypassing since you only did it to do something you would have been allowed to do with your original account anyway. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:24, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, that must have been a fail in MediaWiki then as when I tried to edit my talk page, I could not. Anyway, its working now. Let me just clarify the situation once and for all. I have been in a skype call with Jazzi for the past few hours. She told me about the userbox issue. I told her I was going to take her userboxes and put them all on my page as a joke. She laughed and said "You can't do that because you know I would give you permission." I did so and she burst out laughing saying that is hilarious. The edit summary of "Poor Jazzi" is a joke amongst users of ##wikia. We tell everyone that they are poor. Not really sure how it started but if you come into ##wikia and something happens, you will be called poor. Anyway, she then said to me "Can you take them down?" to which I replied, "How about you just give me permission to because it is funny.", she replied with "okay". I figured we would leave it at that. If she really had a problem with it, she would have again asked me to take them down and I would have done so. I did this in the first place as it is something that we regularly do with each other. Jazzi likes to troll myself. Randomtime. Monchoman45 as well as several other users. It is just something we all do. You can ask Jazzi or Minish and they will confirm this.-- :Jazzi and you have both made it clear that you like to troll each other. That very last part, though. If one of you had said that happened, this could have ended a long time ago. If Jazzi actually did give you some form of permission, then that settles it. Your block will be lifted. Others might say you deserve to be blocked for trying to argue your way out of it, but leaving the talk page open for edits is supposed to allow you that right, and you actually have a fair point. Furthermore, in all situations, I approve of being able to defend yourself if you think you aren't guilty of what you were charged for. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Walkthroughs That would require a decision on the part of multiple people to make collaborative walkthroughs for each of the games, and I'm unsure if we want to do that. Also, our walkthroughs are in the walkthrough namespace, not the user namespace. -'Minish Link' 23:10, April 10, 2012 (UTC)